Because I love you, Castiel
by Well.Done.Malfoy
Summary: Even though things happen, their love for each other fixes even the biggest of scars.
1. Chapter 1

**_Supernatural fanfic - Highschool AU. Destiel_**

Dean dropped his head onto his desk with a heavy thud, letting out a deep sigh. It had been such a long day and it still wasn't over, he honestly couldn't wait to leave the school grounds.

"Winchester, I hope you're listening." His teacher called out, Dean lifted his head and nodded solemnly.

"Good. Now class, what do you remember about-"

Dean laid his head on the table again and closed his eyes, it wouldn't hurt to have a little doze.

Another twenty minutes had passed and now all students were looking anxiously at the clock, even the teacher stole a few glances time to time, shaking his head and carrying on with the lesson.

After a few more minutes, the bell finally rung. Students shot out of their seats and made for the door, the entire classroom was swallowed with squeaking chairs and heavy school bags. Dean let out a breath of relief, pushing in his chair and walking out the class.

Dean walked on in the swarm of students, stealing a quick glance at the girls and, occasionally, a few boys too.

"Hey, Dean-O!" A sing-song voice called out from behind him, Dean didn't have to guess who it was.

"Hey Gabe." Dean slowed down a little bit, waiting for his short friend too catch up with him.

"The bars open tonight, why don't ya bring yourself and Sammy along?" Gabriel said, looking at Dean expectantly. Dean shook his head, looking at the floor.

"Sure. Why not?" Dean shrugged.

"And Sammy will come too?" Gabe asked, his eyes lighting up slightly.

"Sammy will come too." Dean confirmed, smiling at how Gabriel's eyes shine even brighter.

Dean pushed open the school doors and blinked as the sun blinded him. He swore it was raining a minute ago; everything was dark and grey. But now the sky was blue, and the sun cast a soft warmth on the earth, it was somewhat peaceful.

"I hate to tell ya this, Dean-o, but I can't stick around. See ya later!" Gabriel shouted as he walked over to his car; it wasn't really his though, his eldest brother 'lent' it to him. Dean waved, waiting until Gabriel was out of sight before swinging back round and entering the school again. He wanted to finish of his homework before it needed to be handed in. It was Sam's birthday and if he got an after-school detention he'd be livid.

Dean heaved open the doors again, letting them slam shut. There weren't many students left as most of them had gone home. Dean headed towards the library, that place was peaceful and he should be able to do his work in peace. Dean open the door to the library and looked around, a few smart kids had decided to stay after school to revise on something that's two years _ahead_. Dean rolled his eyes and sat down at a table, tossing his bag on the floor and setting out his 'workplace'.

It had been a good hour since he started and Dean was on fire, it was so much more easier to study when nobody is screaming in your ear. The scrape of a chair and the gentle thud of books opposite him made Dean look up, and his breath caught in his throat.

 _Castiel Novak._

The smart kid. The very smart kid. But he wasn't a nerd. Not at all. He was just intelligent, and unlike the other jocks, Dean appreciated it. He found he couldn't take his eyes off Castiel, who'd barely noticed him as he was already engrossed in his textbook.

Dean stared though. At his soft, pink lips, to his messy wild black hair. The way his blue eyes shone with curiosity. Dean loved Castiel's eyes, his eyes were like no other, they were almost surreal. His skin was perfect, smooth and healthy. Dean felt his heart beat a little faster every time he saw Cas.

A deliberate cough brought Dean back to his sensibilities, Cas was looking straight at him. His blue eyes gazing right at Dean Winchester.

"What were you looking at?" Cas asked, his voice was a whisper but Dean still picked up the slight roughness of his voice, yet it was still so soft and sweet. Dean smirked

"I was just admiring the view." He replied smoothly, chuckling when Cas looked behind him, then turned back to Dean again, his mouth open to say something when it finally came to him. Cas blushed heavily, his lips quirking into a cute smile.

"That was very flattering of you..." Cas looked at Dean expectantly,

"Dean."

"Dean. That was very flattering of you, _Dean._ " Cas repeated, smiling and reaching across the table to shake Dean's hand, Dean shook it, smiling warmly.

Cas scanned his own work and then at Dean's before looking up again.

"It looks like we may be in the same class, I could help you out with your studying if you'd like?" Cas offered, pulling out a chair next to him.

Dean nodded quickly, packing his things and moving next to Castiel, who started moving his things up a bit. Dean and never been so happy in his entire life.


	2. Chapter 2

They'd been dating for a month now, and things had been great! Dean introduced Cas to his parents, who had greeted Castiel warmly and even baked him a pie. Dean often found it hard when he was with Cas around his mum and dad, he had an unrestrained lust for this beautiful blue eyed Angel, and longed for his body in so many ways. Cas always knew this and used it against Dean, teasing him; waiting till the boy can no longer handle it and shoves Cas upon the kitchen counter and kisses him so passionately it leaves them both gasping. Sometimes it would escalate, other times iit would end with beer and food, in front of the television.

Going to school was easy, especially when they announced their relationship, seeing as the entire school was pretty gay itself. Gabriel had grinned, giving a thumbs up to Dean, Sam had laughed because _'it was so obvious, dude.'_

"Was it really?" Dean asked, staring at Sam with what looked like slight embarrassment.

"Dean-o, even the teachers knew." Gabe snickered, jabbing Sam in the ribs with his elbow, resulting in a push. Dean rolled his eyes, those two were obviously made to be.

He turned around, grabbing Cas' hand and striding into school. The corridors were bustling with people putting their things in lockers and friend groups sharing gossip. Cas glanced at the floor, feeling the glaring eyes burning into his skin, his slipped his hand out of Dean's and putting it in his pockets. Dean stopped in his tracks, looking at Cas sadly, he held his hand out for Cas to take.

"We shouldn't stop loving each other just because some douches don't like the idea of same sex couples openly showing affection, Cas." Dean whispered, Cas smiled wide and took Dean's warm hand with a firm grip. Winchester grinned as they treaded on, things were going great.

Things _were_ great.

Until...

"Cas listen to me, I was drunk and not in the right state of mind, I swear to god I promise you!" Dean cried, holding his hands out as Castiel threw a book at his head.

"That doesn't _matter,_ Dean! It's the fact you still did it!" Cas picked up a wine glass, lobbing it at Dean, but it flew past him, smashing on a wall.

"What _are_ you on about Cas?" Dean stepped closer.

"I told you not to go out tonight! I had something _planned_ , Dean." Cas stared at Dean, with a look of utter betrayal.

"Something planned?" Dean paused, cringing as Cas' eyes went dark with anger.

"Get out.," Cas hissed, turning around to face the other side of the room, he still sensed Dean's presence. " _Get out!."_

Dean left, growling in fury and slamming the door so hard it nearly flew off its hinges.

Cas slumped to the ground, he wanted to forgive Dean, but he specifically told him to not go out tonight. Cas had spent a good few dollars on buying candles and roses for a pretty little date night, but the Winchester went out, became drunk and got into bed with a stranger. He had a right to be angry, didn't he?

Dean rubbed his hands down his face, letting out a tired sigh. The night was cold and wet, he wanted to go back inside and snuggle with Castiel, but he knew that wouldn't happen again too soon. He had been drinking and everything was blank, except that he woke up in someone's bed, so Cas was right to be upset. Dean knew that space was needed; maybe some time too. With a heavy sigh, he disappeared down the pathway and into the night.

 **Sorry it's short, but it's all I could come up with u till the next chapter :) you may have noticed I changed the title and summary but I'm struggling to find something appropriate, if you have any ideas please do share.**


End file.
